Bound to the Darkness
by HeatherSilentHillMason
Summary: A girl named Sparrow is trapped in her house during Amestris's worst storm in history and soon finds her self sharing the same house with three mysterious "men". First chapter sucks but it gets much better. Rated T for now but M later. Off Hiatus now
1. Shadows in the Darkness

**k, this chapter is PRETTY boring. you can skip it but you'll miss a few important parts. This is just basically for introducing the third main chatacter, Bubbles. She's a horse _.**

**This is also going to be pretty short so i dont bore you to death but the next chappie will be MUCH longer.**

"Bubble! Buuubbles!" I called, walking through the marshy-part of the field. A soft grunting noise was audible in the distance as a beautiful black and white mare trotted out from a clump of sparse bushes.

I grinned and slid the golden apple behind my back as she approached me for inspection. She paused a little less than a foot away from me, then nuzzled her pink squishy nose into my stomache.

I let out a small giggle and held out the juicy treat for her, she gladly took it. When she finished it, I wrapped my arms around her fuzzy neck and gave her a loose hug, she returns the gesture by pressing her head against my back.

I thought for a second about grabbing a halter and taking a quick bare-back ride but decided against it. I checked my watch by habit and foun that it was 7:28pm. _'Wow, no wonder it's so dark out.'_

I looked around, then started back up the marshy slope back to my house. About half way up, something black caught my eye. Hair maybe? It looked like hair. I glanced to my right and saw Bubbles grazing near an old broken down truck. _'Then what is it?'_

I took two more cautious steps foreward and the thing dashed quickly from behind the tree into some nearby bushes. I jumped in surprise, then a second shadow appeared a few yards away from the first one. It seemed to be using hand signs to communicate with the first one.

I shook my head. _'WHAT? I thought they were cats! These things look human!' _They dashed again and I lost track of them. Maddly twisting and turning I tried to catch eye of them but it was futile, they could hide too good and move too fast.

Bubbles gave a whinnie of surprise in the distance and i turned just in time to see the two figures scale a fence and disappear. I stared in the direction they disappeared in for probly well over five minutes before I slapped myself out of my train of thought and started back up the hill.

"Either i have been drinking WAY too many energy drinks or I seriously need some sleep. Besides, nobody would dare sneak into my field after what Bubbles did to some stuoid kids last week. Damn kids, the parents of Amestris need to pick up the act...and why am I talking to myself!"

A loud crash of thunder intercepted my "intense" thinking as the rain showered down as heavey as a waterfall. "Good thing I chose not to ride Bubbles." I grumbled. I pulled the hood of my maroon jacket down over half of my face and continued across the plain towards my house, but i just couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching me.

**See? told you it was a crap chapter. the next one will be much better i promise. This story will be rated T for now but due to later chapters with lemons it will eventually turn M if not sooner. rate and review plz! i need to know how this is doing!**


	2. Storm Front

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating this! My Roleplay friends have kept me busy, school, and several other matters, and I had TWO entire chapters written up for it but the notebook was destroyed! I'm sorry, this may be short but I'm just spilling down ideas as I go in this chapter. I am so sorry about that! *on my knees bowing*I'm switching to third person now, so be wary of that change.  
I will be updating my stories much more frequently, and after this I will try and gather ideas for "His Butler, Lost".**

The rain beat a steady trance on the tin roof of her gloomy home in the midst of the storm. She sat sullen on her maroon couch, a novel in hand titled _Life as We Knew it_. A long favorite of hers, no matter how many times she went through the series. She had strongly hoped Susan Beth Pfeffer would have continued it in some way after the third book, but that was hardly plausible.

She was shoved from her thoughts as a slash of light pierced the looming dark sky above. The rain sheeted lightly against her window, but it was pouring out there.

'_I hope Bubbles is okay.'_ She thought to herself and sighed softly. Anyone else would find her horse's name to be completely idiotic, but it wasn't as if she had named her. On one thought, and off to the next; her mind was a shamble when she was drowsy.

Of course the light pitter of the pouring liquid outside could lull the most dangerous creatures into a more blissful trance, so she thought. She nearly caught herself dozing, but mentally cursed at herself for it. She felt guilty for not doing much today. But then again, what could be done in this dreary downpour? At least not on the outside; but she was never one for much housework unless it commanded her attention.

To erase her sudden guilt at her sloth actions, she left her book down-turned on the arm of her couch and stood up with a long stretch. She stretched out until she felt the satisfactory crackling of her stiff back and crossed over to the shimmering fireplace across the room. She kneeled down before it's heated glory and grasped a poker from the side of the hearth.

Sparrow poked and prodded at the glowing embers and fed the ravenous form a few smaller logs. The spiked tongues rose up to lick and taste at the bark; its new meal. It enveloped it heartily and as soon as it bloomed into frenzy, she placed a larger log on top and walked back over to where she had been lying before.

She plopped back onto the couch and retrieved the small novel again. Just as her azure hues were lowering to the book, something outside had grasped onto her fleeting attention. She did a double take out her window, and peered out into the darkness. How could she even see? It could have been an animal or something that flashed by her window. No, even cats would certainly hide in this weather.

Out of her sole curiosity, Sparrow stood up and again set her novel onto the arm of the maroon couch while she took two short steps closer to the window. She cupped her hands around her eyes and pressed closer to the window, ignoring the fact she was getting prints on them as she squinted into the darkness.

Two…No…Three. Or was it really two? No matter.

Dark blotches lain at the side of the road, completely still. It was a bare end of the street, and no one even lived at the house they were lying in front of, so it couldn't have been trash bags. She squinted more to try and decipher what they were. The occurrence of a few short nights ago, when she had seen the shadows, did not even occur to her right now. What did was…

What if they were people? The blotches, could be people that had collapsed? Maybe a hurt animal unable to make the injuries in this downpour. Animal injuries were common here on the out skirts of Amestris. That is why she kept a very good eye on her horse and the field for anything the mare could injure herself on. That was not important at this moment however.

Whether they were bags or not, she could not leave the idea be that something could be out there right across from her house and suffering. Not on her watch.

Sparrow raced over to the door without the regard she was in a simple black tank top and jeans. She pulled on her coat and slipped some boots onto her feet, not even bothering to tie them as she pulled open her door and raced out into the heightening storm, slamming her door behind her. 

**I figured I would leave it as a sort of a cliff hanger to suck you guys back into it….Eheheheh… Yes, but I will be updating this much sooner. But anyhow, feel free to shoot me for not doing so months and months ago.**


End file.
